The Both of Us
by RaeCharming
Summary: An Au where Blake and Yang start a family. I wanted to write something cute with little to no drama, so if you if like cute sappy family stories then you are in the right place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! It has been a while since I uploaded anything but I wanted to add something for bumbleby week for here is a story I've been working on. Now I can't promise that I will keep the update up because I'm starting my last year of college this year, but I will say that this story has been planned out and I will add the second chapter later on tonight. Well I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Decisions

"What you working on?" Yang said as she slowly approached Blake from the kitchen. She set down a set of matching cat cups on the counter and sat next to the girl.

"My Publisher wants me to write a children's book." Blake reaches for the cup and the counter and takes a big sip, only to sigh after she set it down.

"Children's book? That's new, what's it about?"

"Well the main character is a small girl who's in love with flowers. I'm still working it out."

Yang moves a little closer to Blake to wrap her arms around her bringing them closer. Blake immediately nuzzles into Yang's neck enjoying the warmth that always surrounds her.

"I'm sure you'll get it. You always tough it out." Yang paused, "But why a children's book? I mean I think it's great, but I don't know you never seemed like the one to write for kids. Or even like them." Yang whispered that last part hoping her girlfriend didn't hear.

Obviously Blake heard and she smiled at the girl, "I already write fiction, so simplifying it into something children would enjoy is a nice challenge." she lowered her gaze slightly adding,

"And I do like children. Their innocence is adorable."

"Right! Plus, the way they are totally honest when they are little is the cutest. Oh! That reminds me of this video I saw on YouTube recently, let me find it real quick."

Yang pulled out her phone and typed in "kids say the darnest things" Blake set down her work and they watched videos for what felt like hours. They watched videos ranging from a baby's first word to children dancing to the latest songs and the couple just laughed; only when they heard the front door open did the two stop watching videos.

"Hey girls what'cha up to?" Taiyang asked as he came through the door with groceries.

"Just funny kid videos." Yang replied getting up to help her father with the groceries.

"Oh yeah? Yang and Ruby were pretty funny as children too."

"Oh really? Yang only told me a handful of stories, but they were always about Ruby." Blake chimed in from her seat.

"Yang has always been a little fireball since she was little. When she got her first haircut she was so upset that she grabbed handfuls of her cut hair and put them in her pocket, and when we got home she begged me to glue it back on. I actually have a picture of her holding her hair, remind me to show it to you later." Tai started to laugh recalling the memory of his eldest daughter.

"Dad that was not funny! I thought it would never grow back and don't show Blake that picture it's horrible."

"Too bad! I'm still showing her the picture. What made you guys start watching baby videos? Are you guys expecting?" Tai's face grew wider when she saw the two girls react to his comment. Even Though he knew it was a joke, he wouldn't mind if it was true.

"What Dad no! Blake's writing a children's book and it sorta let to the videos, I guess." Yang took a small glance at Blake only to see the girl stuck in place with an expression Yang couldn't figure out. "Besides we-we've never talked about it before." she added more bashfully.

"Mhmm. A children's book, well that is new."

"My Publisher thought I should expand my writing and we both thought this would be a good challenge for me." Blake answered after her initial shock was over, "Plus kids are honest critics unlike most people out there."

"True, well I'm happy you're expanding your horizons. Dinner will be ready in about an hour if you girls wanna eat."

"Thanks Dad. Come on Blake let's clean the living room and set up a movie."

Blake nodded her head and began to pick up the papers she left on the couch and headed to the room she and Yang share. After graduating college, the two girls moved in with Tai, he offered them a place to stay while they both got use to the "adult" world.

Yang graduated with a bachelor's degree in physical therapy, it took her a while to complete 2,000 hours of clinical practice, so staying with Tai made things easier for her. She recently got a job being Pyrrha Nikos personal physical therapist, normally it would have taken her awhile to get into this type of position, but due to her relationship with Pyrrha and her boyfriend Jaune she could start work easily. While being Pyrrha Nikos -famous boxer and occasional tennis player- personal physical therapist is great; the boxer lives in Vale and the commute between Patch and there isn't that hard but annoying so she is on call most of the time. When she isn't helping Pyrrha she works at a small clinic where most of the patients are locals in the area.

Blake on the other hand had a harder time finding her place in the "adult" world. She got her Bachelor's degree in English Literature, so she had many options to choose from. Her writing career started off rocky, she submitted short stories, poems, a couple of translations but she got nothing. It wasn't until she met Coco Adel-her current publisher- that her work started to take off. Now she writes fiction-and now children's books- under the name "Luna" and while Blake loves writing the income isn't that great when she gets writers block, so she teaches at the local high school as main English teacher for seniors.

"Hey Blake, babe. Can we have a little talk?"

"Sure. What's up?" Blake moves to sit next Yang as they talk. After cleaning up the blonde got very quiet and Blake was pretty sure she knew why.

"I-I was just thinking; you know wondering if you wanted to have a kid?" Blake knew this was coming, after watching those videos-not the first time they've done that-and her dad's comment it was just up for discussion now.

"I knew you were going to say that, and my answer is, I don't know Yang. I mean we're only 25! Don't you thi-"

"My dad had me 20! Age shouldn't be a problem. He worked it out and we could too" Yang interrupted abruptly.

"I know. I j-just need some time to think it through."

"Yes. You're right, I understand. Sorry for interrupting you."

"It's okay. Now come here." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and gave a chase kiss on her lips. Yang couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on her face, she brought their foreheads together and whispered, "I love you."

Even though it was cliché Blake hated Mondays. Her morning class was just as dead as she was and the fact that she wasn't in the best mood made the day even worse. After her talk with Yang she could tell her girlfriend's mood was different. It was too much to think about so Blake gave her class a few pages to read while she went to the teachers' lounge to get a cup of coffee.

She was almost done brewing the coffee when she heard her name from across the room. She slowly rubbed her temples and turned to see who it was.

"A good morning we got here huh, Ms. Belladonna?" It was Sun, the P.E teacher, and usually his energetic nature would make the school day go faster but today was not the case.

"Good morning, . Why are we yelling so early in the morning?" Blake retorted a little more hostel than she wanted.

"Okay whoa! Stop the teacher talk, what's wrong Blake?"

"Sorry it's not you. I just have a lot on my mind; last weekend Yang asked if I wanted to have kids and I-"

"Oh my god! That's so great, what's the problem?" Blake took a moment to reply honestly shocked by the energetic response. _Am I the only one thinking about the logistics of it?_

"Don't you think were too young? And what about money? We would also have to move; I have to think about my parents, and jobs, it's a lot."

"Blake, answer this question. Do you want to have a baby? Don't think about the money or all that stuff. Do you Blake Belladonna want to have a baby with your girlfriend?"

Blake took a moment imagining Yang playing with a young child, she pictured the small hands and feet. The shared laughter they would have and most importantly the smile on Yang's face. Sure, there would be hardships but maybe they could work it out.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Blake finally answered with a smile.

That night Blake came home with a bigger smile than usual. She set her bag in their room and changed into her comfort clothes, black legging and one of Yang's graphic T-shirts. When she heard, the front door open she practically sprinted into the room to greet her girlfriend. Without any warning Blake ran into Yang's arms and hung around her neck.

"Whoa this is new! What's up Bl-"

"I'm ready."

"Huh? I don't...wait you don't mean?"

"Do you wanna have a baby Yang?"

Yang didn't answer at first she just stood there, until she felt the tears in her eyes run down her face. She wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and silently sobbed into her shoulder. Blake just started to rub her back trying to calm down her crying girlfriend.

"Yes Blake, I would love to have a baby with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Well here is Chapter 2. Not sure when the next one will come out but I hope you enjoy and comment, review!**

Chapter 2: Differences

It was mid-November and the mornings were gradually getting colder and even Yang wanted to stay bed to fight the brisk mornings. But alas, it's Tuesday and both girls need to get ready for work. Yang gently placed her hand on Blake's hip to slowly rock the girl awake, and obviously, it didn't work Blake was never a morning person. So, Yang started to do the next thing; she slowly started kissing Blake. Her hands that laid limp moved around her waist, then she moved to her arms, shoulders, neck, her forehead slowly going up to her cheeks, until finally she placed a small peck on the girl's lips.

"Good Morning." Yang finally whispered in her ear as she saw her girlfriend slur in her sleep. She was ready for some witty response or even a small push, but what she got was another kiss; one that a little too deep for a morning kiss.

"I know we're tryin' to have a baby, but don't you think it's a little too early."

"Shut up, you know that's not how it works."

"You never know, maybe we aren't trying hard enough." Yang sat up so Blake was directly under her; she moved in closer until she felt a hand on her chest stopping her from continuing.

"You're the doctor here Yang, you know how it works."

"Technically not one yet, I got like three more years of boring classes until I get that title. Plus, my specialty is anatomy, the body, not the fluids that come out of it."

"Please don't ever say fluids again, I-I can't believe you just said that. And it's more than that anyway."

"Ugh I know. Basically, they take some of you and some of me and POOF! A baby." Yang was making some kind of hand gestures while explaining to Blake. Blake got up some time during Yang's explanation and starts getting for work.

"I mean technically you're not wrong. Anyway, the point is that it's not easy and we should probably visit the doctor sometime this week and plan it out."

"How about Friday? I have the day off."

"Sure. The seniors are going on some trip so I don't _technically_ have to be at school."

"Sounds like a plan babe." Yang gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and skipped off into the kitchen humming a small tone as she went. Blake couldn't help but to smile at the girls' antics feeling a little excited herself.

* * *

Friday came and the doctor explained the procedure; it was easy and Yang didn't have to come to every appointment after they got what they needed from her. It was a waiting game, the doctor said it probably won't work the first time around, but they shouldn't give up because of one fail. Admittedly both the girls were sad to hear this, but they knew eventually they would bring a baby into this world.

Even though Yang said she would be patient it would never last long. As days, and weeks went by Yang repeated the same question, "Any signs yet?" and Blake would give her the same "no" but Blake already had the answer; on her last trip to the doctor she got a big congratulation from a group of nurses. She almost cried in that moment and then she knew she had to surprise Yang, as well. She had an idea, although it was corny she was sure Yang would love it. Christmas was in three days and she wanted to tell her through a gift. She began to laugh to herself getting excited to finally share this news with Yang, and possibly the rest of the family too, if they came back for the holidays.

Christmas morning wasn't too cold; it was a nice day the early morning sun burst through small shades of the house. Birds and buzzing bugs could be heard through the house, and the faint sound of footsteps could be heard through their bedroom door. With a loud bang! Ruby burst through the room jumping on the sleeping couple.

"It's Christmas guys wake up!" Ruby started to jump on the bed and Weiss could be seen from the doorway leaning her head on the doorframe while she rubs her eyes.

"Did you really have to drag me here, it's way too early to be up."

"Merry Christmas!" Taiyang yelled behind a very drowsy Weiss. "It's time to get up, drink hot chocolate, and open presents!"

"Yeah!" Yelled Tai and Ruby in agreement as she ran towards her dad.

The sleeping couple both groaned but eventually gave up. The both stretched and went downstairs after they put their robes on.

Tai handed the two girls a cup of hot chocolate and walked over to the presents under the tree. After drinking the hot chocolate Blake finally realized this was the moment Yang would find about her pregnancy and a newfound excitement filled her body.

"Ohh Dad can I open the first one?" Ruby asked filled with joy.

"Sure." He looked for a gift with her name on it; he saw a medium sized gift wrapped in red paper with a tag that said _to Ruby from Weiss_ he smiled and gave her take one. "Here this one is from your friend that's still sleep."

"Weiss! Wake up its present time!" she shook the small girl's shoulder. Sharp blue eyes glared at the girl, but soon disappeared when she saw the girl holding her gift

"Fine! I'm up just open your gift already."

Ruby didn't waste any time she ripped open the present and let out a big gasp, "No way! Are these those new drills?" Ruby ran towards Weiss and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. Weiss began to protest but soon let the younger girl hug her.

The rest of the morning went on like that opening presents and thanking those who gave it to them. Blake received new tea cups and make up. Weiss got new sheet music and some personalized jewelry thanks to Ruby. Yang got a new pair of boots and hair products. And finally, all the girls got Taiyang an assortment of ties and new shoes.

"Is that everyone?" Ruby asked checking to see if anymore presents were left behind. Blake took this as a chance and walked towards the back of the Christmas tree to get one last gift.

"Actually I have one more for Yang." Blake spoke up and handed the small box to Yang.

"Aww babe, you didn't have to." Yang said but still reached for the gift with excited hands. When she opened the box, she found a yellow shirt with writing on it; she lifted it out the box to see the letters more clearly. In big black letters the shirt said "Mommy #2" Yang sat there in silence. Her mind trying to connect to what Blake was trying to tell her; she knew she should probably say something but she couldn't think of anything. So, she turned towards Blake and asked, "Really?" her voice cracked a little still shock that this moment was happening.

Blake looked her with stars in her eyes and shook her head and that's when the tears came. Yang couldn't articulate her feelings into words so she just let the water fall down her face. Blake quickly wrapped herself around the girl hugging her trying not to let her own tears fall out her own eyes.

"Umm guys what's wrong?" Ruby finally asked as she watched the two girls cry and laugh. Yang handed her the shirt and Ruby started at it with confused eyes. She gave the shirt to her father and his reaction was instant, "You're Pregnant?!"

"What!" Ruby and Weiss said at the same time. Blake and Yang turned towards them and gave them a smile eyes still red from the tears.

"I'm gonna be a granddad! I need to start taking double shifts." Taiyang quickly spoke as he stood up to hug both girls.

"M-me too! Maybe I could get a raise?" Ruby questioned already thinking of all the clothes she could buy for her future niece or nephew.

"How did you guys even get pregnant?" Weiss asked still trying to understand what was happening.

"You really wanna know princess." Yang added with a wink. Weiss quickly shook her head and joined in the group hug.

The rest of the day was shared with baby talk and plans of the future. Blake showed Yang that she also had a matching shirt except hers was black with yellow writing sporting the phrase "Mommy #1" Yang laughed and hugged her. Ruby asked if they would be staying for Weiss' birthday but the couple informed them that they would be leaving tomorrow night to Menagerie for New Years.

* * *

The plane ride to Menagerie is more than 10 hours and another hour by car just to get to Blake's old house. Usually these long rides never bothered Blake, but a sudden urge of nausea caught up to her when they got off the plane.

"You okay babe? You look a little sick." Yang rubbed her girlfriend's back and sat her down at one of the nearby chairs.

"It's just motion sickness. Can you get me a bottle of water? I don't think I can drive right now." Blake closed her eyes trying to stop the circular motion rotating in her head.

"Yeah, no problem let me stop at a shop to get your water and we can wait a little while before we head out." Yang smiled and pecked Blake's temple. Blake just smiled letting her hand linger in Yang's before she left. She was grateful for delay, even if it was motion sickness. Spending New Year's with her parents has been something they did every year since they got together, but Blake couldn't help but to be a little nervous about their _announcement._ She knows her mother would be overjoyed, but her father…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cool sensation of water on her cheek. She silently thanked Yang for the water and took one big gulp. A feeling of relief ran through the girl's body; she could feel the cold liquid run down her throat like a river drying the desert that was her mouth. She let out a sigh and drank the rest of the water in a matter of seconds.

"Feeling any better?"

"Way better." Blake stood up to recycle the bottle, "Give me 10 minutes and I should be ready to go."

"You're welcome." Yang sang, "And no need to rush we're here early, maybe we can go get breakfast before we head to your house."

"That sounds like a great idea." Blake sat down next to Yang curling her arms around the taller girl's biceps. She felt Yang flex a little only to find the girl smiling back at her. They both laughed and sat in comfortable silence.

The rental car they got was a new Nissan; they were cheap but also stylish. Yang always wanted to get an expensive nice car to stroll around town in, but Blake is pretty persuasive and Yang would always change her mind-except for that one time- a few kisses and a sweet hug always got Yang. The ride to Blake's hometown was quite peaceful. Menagerie had tons of tree that didn't lose their leave in the winter. They stood tall along the railing of the freeway, shining over them like a protective layer of nature. The overall color of freeway seemed grey with bits and pieces of green and orange to shine their way into the small town.

Yang sung loudly as she drove through the town searching for a place to eat. When they both decided, it would be better to eat something light. Yang parked into a small donut named "Simply Donuts" not to unique but their pastries were always fresh. Yang ordered a chai tea for Blake and orange juice for herself. Blake surprisingly ordered two apple fritters and a croissant for herself; Yang settled for a chocolate donut and a croissant.

"Hey you're Kali's girl!" The owner shouted before Blake could pay for the food. Blake gave the older man a crooked smile, "Uhh yeah that's right. I'm here with my girlfriend for New Year's."

"Oh really?" He looked back at Yang and gave Blake a small smile, "Well if you're looking for her she's in the shop today."

"Oh? Well thanks for telling me."

Blake sat down across from Yang and ate her food, "The owner said Mom is in her shop today, which means nobody is going to be home so, we should stop there first."

"Cool you're gonna have to give me directions, I kinda forgot where it is." Yang rubbed the back of her head and laughed. They ate in mostly silence until Yang finally spoke up, "So... should we tell them separately or together?

"Definitely together, I don't want either of them to feel left out."

"Okay, umm so should we tell them tonight to get it over with. We are here for the next week and a half."

"Let's tell them tonight, I don't want to drag this on plus you would probably let it slip out within a day." Yang frowned, but laughed soon after because she knew her girlfriend was right. She always got too excited to keep surprises to herself, she had almost let Ruby's surprised 21st birthday slip. So, keeping that they are going to have a child will be even harder for the girl to keep secret.

* * *

 _Kail's Flowers_ is the name of Blake's mother's store. The pun is something Yang always enjoyed. When the two of the first met, they spent an afternoon discussing flowers and the puns that went with them. Needless to say, when they entered the store Yang pulled out all the puns, "Hey babe, you make me so thorny." Blake blushed and silently ignored the girl, but Yang wasn't going to give up that soon. She walks over to a small potted plant and points to it,

"Blake I think we are MINT to be, ehhh?" Blake couldn't help but to smile, but still tries to ignore the girl.

"Yang you're kale-ing her with the puns." A soft voice is heard from the back of the store. The two girls perk up only to find Kali walking towards the front counter. Yang laugh loudly wiping tears from her eyes as she watches Kali smirk at her daughter. Blake groaned but smiled just like her mother she opened her mouth and said, "That was oak-kay mom."

The store filled with laugher, Blake only occasionally joins in the joy of making puns but when she does it never fails to put a smile on Yang's face and now her mother gets to join in the fun.

Kali walks over to both girls and gave them both a kiss on their cheek, "It's great to see you girls. I was just about to close. Why don't we go home and cook before your father gets home?" They both smile and head to the car, Blake fells warmth in her heart to see her mother again but a moment of dread still fills her mind as she thinks of her father. While he was kind of full of love he could be strict when it came to rules.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Yang grabs her hand as they sit down in the car.

"Yes, I guess I'm still a little nervous." Yang unbuckles her seatbelt to give Blake a kiss on her lips, "Yeah me too." Yang admits throwing Blake off a little bit, "But I'm also excited." Yang smiled at her once again and Blake's worries seem to disappear and feel itself full of Yang.

The rest of the ride to Blake's old home was in joyful silence, and when the girls enter the house Blake couldn't help but smile. She sat down on the nearest couch still tired from the trip, but Yang—full of energy as always—goes straight to the kitchen to help Kali cook dinner. Blake's eyes closed for a second until she heard the sound of a door and the footsteps that followed.

"Blake! Dear are you home?" She heard her father's voice from the living room and she got up to greet him. When she came into his view she couldn't even get a word out before her father brought her into a hug.

"I missed you too dad." Blake hugs back as best as she can. With all the commotion going on soon Yang and Kali enter announcing that dinner is ready. The tables were set, food was rightly placed around the table, and laugher spread around all of them. It was peaceful and even after the food was finished the aura around them couldn't be more joyous, so with one look Blake turns to Yang to tell her it's time.

* * *

"Mom. Dad. Yang and I want to tell you something." Blake guides her parents to sit down while Yang and herself stood in front of them. She took in one last breath, "Yang and I are...going to have a baby." Kali's reaction was instant, she squealed and beamed with joy. Kali reached for her phone and opens her contacts, "I have to tell everybody." she exclaimed.

"Mom, no please stop." Blake hid behind her hand while Yang just smiled and laughed at her.

The joyous moment continued until Ghira finally spoke.

"Blake, hun do you really think that's a good idea?" he speaks calmly but sternly. He stands up and clears his throat, "I mean, aren't you a little too young?"

Blake could feel Yang's grip tighten on her shoulder but her smile didn't fade away. Yang exhaled, "Blake and I both have stable jobs so age shouldn't be the problem. My father had me and Ruby young and we are totally fine." Yang placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to look confident, but Blake could see the small tremor in Yang's hands. Blake knew any topic concerning her family made her uneasy whether she said it or not. While what Yang said was true she did ignore the hardships they had to go through in order to be okay. The lonely nights, dark and hungry sometimes. The nights spend wondering where mom went and why dad was so quiet, but she was able to overcome those problems and Yang is sure her and Blake would be able to do the same.

"Ms. Xiao Long I don't think…" Ghira stopped himself once he saw not only his daughter's eyes but his wife's eyes gaze at him with anger. So, he clears his voice once again and starts over. "Shouldn't marriage one first?"

"Dad I-"

"No Blake, marriage has certain benefits that you don't get by just 'dating.' Plus, it sets a better image for children."

"An image?" Blake questioned with a bit of anger.

"Yes an image, all families should have-"

"Ghira! Honey." Kali interrupts her husband, "I think we all should sleep on this and talk in the morning."

Both girls nod their heads and walk up to Blake's old room. When the door finally closes, Blake starts to ramble with anger about her father. "Image? What does that even mean? I thought...I thought he would be happy, but all he can think about is what we look like! I bet it's connected to his company, he's always tried to keep a nice clean look, even when things got bad."

"Blake…" Yang grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed, "I don't think that is what it's about, he's probably just...worried."

"Sure, worried." Blake scoffed, "He always seems like that, but was never home to get 'worried' he only worried about his job. Why couldn't he just be happy?"

"I'm sure he is just give him time. This is probably some big miscommunication." Yang turns Blake's face towards her, "Plus I'm sure your mom is giving your dad hell." They both laugh and lay down.

"Bedtime?"

"Bedtime."


End file.
